


Future Plans

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly planning for the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure teeth rottingly sweet fluff. Just because

  
"You know what would be nice? A house. A nice big house with loads of room and with a big yard. Maybe somewhere just outside a city."

Sam looked at the man resting his head on his stomach, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline, that's how surprised he was at Digger's sudden rambling and his hand stilled in the older man's hair. It was late morning and they were just lying in bed and relaxing, neither of them were in any hurry anywhere.

"Yeahhh and it should be light blue with white highlights and a white fence. And there should be at least...let's see, our master bedroom, at least two smaller bedrooms for our kids and then a guest room." Digger continued rambling away happily as he stared at the ceiling flailing his hands around a little as he spoke. All this while Sam's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets.

"House...fence...kids?" He stammered, quite speechless and it made Digger bend his head to look up at him.

"Yeah. You know, later, like in ten years." The smaller man beamed at him before he resumed his earlier position like that had explained everything. "I want at least two but I won't object if you want more. Ohh and we should have at least two dogs and a few cats, the fence should be sturdy enough so the dogs could be outside on their own. Some apple trees and berry bushes would be nice too-"

"Babe what on earth are you talking about? Where is this all coming from?" Sam suddenly interrupted him before his eyes actually would pop out. Slowly he sat up properly, forcing Digger to roll on his stomach and prop himself on his elbows.

"What? I'm just...I don't know, felt like imagining how things could be when we're older...how our life could be, do you ever think about it? The future?" Digger asked a little hesitantly then, looking up at Sam a little nervously.

Sam just stared back at him, still a little shocked about everything. "No I haven't, not really..." He started truthfully but then hurried to continue when he saw the other man's eyes dull as he started gnawing on his lower lip. "B-but! Hey I mean...I've been too busy enjoying how perfect everything is right now." He said with a sweet smile, mentally sighing in relief when Digger's eyes brightened up again.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, I get to tour around the world with people who I can consider a family and I get to play rock 'n' roll in front of thousands of people...and all this with my drop dead boyfriend by my side too...How is that not perfect?" Sam spoke softly as he gently reached out a hand to cup Digger's cheek.

"I love you..." The smaller man murmured, alarmingly blinking his eyes before he hastily crawled to straddle Sam's lap and hugged him tightly.

"Love you too Rü." Sam murmured as he gladly held him close but then he smirked suddenly. "Hmm but now that you brought it up...I like the sound of our house but I think we should have three kids then, two to begin with and when they're a little older, maybe around ten, we should have a third one. And I want a big garage."

His grin only widened when Digger squished him tightly before flipping around and flopping down on top of him with a squeal. "Oh Sammy that sounds perfect! Sure you can have a big garage but then I want a music room and a grand piano."

"Hmm deal. And we should have three cars, one family car, then a small sedan or a coupé and then of course a proper fifties vintage car." Sam explained as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and leaned against the headboard.

"And I want a bike! Or two." Digger said excitedly before turning more serious. "And...and before all that I'd like to have a nice outdoor wedding...nothing too big, just our families and friends and I want to say I do under a beautiful flower arch, you would wear a gorgeous black suit and me in a light gray one...maybe Jan could be my best man and Basti yours..." He slowly turned a little to look back at Sam, looking a little nervous again but the younger man just smiled back at him.

"I'd like that babe..." He whispered gently, staring into Digger's beautiful deep blue eyes before he slowly leaned to claim his lips in the sweetest of kisses. "I'd like that a lot, maybe I'll take that as a hint..." He added cheekily, his lips still brushing against Digger's and he smiled when the other man giggled.

"Will you now? But I thought you said things are perfect now?" Digger said just as cheekily but then Sam suddenly grabbed him by his sides and rolled them over, pinning him under him and making Digger squirm a little as his fingertips teased his bare skin just above the waistband of his boxers.

"Hmm they are but maybe they could be even more perfect." Sam said mysteriously, then deciding to leave the discussion at that as he started tickling the older man mercilessly to distract them both and lead them into other activities.


End file.
